The present invention is concerned with management of optical fiber cables. The management device of the present invention has particular application in the telecommunications industry with respect to storage and/or connection of optical fiber cables with other cables and devices.
Cable termination, splice and storage devices are known including, for example, devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,203 and 5,946,440, both issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. Both of these patents concern devices with moveable trays for storage and management of the optical fiber cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,149, also issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concerns a cable management device including slideable drawers each including a cable slack take-up mechanism.
When moving the trays or drawers, unnecessary or excessive displacement of the optical fiber cables is undesirable. As the optical fiber cables are displaced, they are subject to bending and other forces. Bending of the fibers can cause attenuation and loss of signal strength. As a fiber bends, the fiber can also break, resulting in a loss of transmission through the fiber.
There is a continued need in the art for further cable management devices which address such concerns in the telecommunications industry as ease of use, size, reliability, cost, and protection of the fibers.
A cable management panel includes a chassis, and at least one drawer slideably mounted within the chassis. The drawer is slideable between a first position with the drawer fully inserted within the chassis and a second position with the drawer extended from the interior of the chassis. An access location allows entry and exit of optical fiber cables into a side of the chassis and the drawer. One aspect of the present invention includes a fiber take-up mechanism including a push member slideably mounted on the drawer and further slideably mounted relative to the chassis. The push member is moveable from a first position on the drawer toward a second position on the drawer which is forward of the first position as the drawer is moved from the second position to the first position.
One aspect of the push member includes a trough section or retaining optical fiber cables. The trough section may include a flared end for further cable protection. The push member may include a cover over a portion of the trough section for further retaining optical fiber cables. Preferably the push member including the trough section includes a curved shape.
A further aspect of the push member preferably includes an upper retention member for retaining optical fiber cables with the push member during use. Preferably the retention member includes a projecting tab.
The drawer preferably receives a drop-in plate including cable storage or cable connection structure for cables entering the panel. In one embodiment, the drop-in plates latch to the drawer.
Another aspect of the push member preferably includes a control mechanism for controlling movement of the push member between the first and second positions as the drawer is moved between the second and first positions. In one preferred embodiment, the control mechanism moves the push member in synchronized movement with movement of the drawer relative to the chassis.